Question: Simplify the following expression: ${2(-3-7k)+3(4k-1)}$
Distribute the ${2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {2(}\gray{-3-7k}{)} + 3(4k-1) $ $ {-6-14k} + 3(4k-1) $ Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ -6-14k + {3(}\gray{4k-1}{)} $ $ -6-14k + {12k-3} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${k}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-14k + 12k} {-6 - 3}$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {-2k} {-6 - 3}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-2k} {-9}$ The simplified expression is $-2k-9$